heartbreak
by TheMisfitToy
Summary: sasori walks in on something. . .can deidara get to him in time to stop him doing something stupid? SasoXdei AU


Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any of the characters.

dedicated to my bestest freind ever AllThingsAnime123 who i hope what kill me for this!

warning: contains chracter death.

(Sasori's POV)

I smiled happily to myself as I walked down the brightly lit hallways to my byofriend's dorm room. We'd been together 3 years, and i was planning on proposing tonight, reaching his dorm room, I pushed open his door, and walked into his blue lounge, to see him up against the wall half naked kissing and writhing under that bastard Sasuke Uchiha. I gasped loudly and yelled "HOW COULD YOU DEIDARA?! I LOVED YOU AND YOU CHEAT ON ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU BOTH! NEVER SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!! I HOPE YOUR VERY HAPPY TOGETHER IN HELL!" before running full pelt out of his room.

I could vaguely hear Deidara's calls for me to come back, but I kept on running. . .away from all this pain. . .away from my one true love. . . .the one who saved me from myself. . .  
the ring bouncing in my pocket.

(Deidara's POV 5 minutes earlier)

I'd just got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, when I heard the door, thinking it was Sasori I ran to the door and literally wrenched it open. Sasuke Uchiha stod in front of me, in tight leather pants and a wife beater. He grinned evilly at me and pushed me out of the way kicking the door shut behind him, I backed away scared of the pyschotic chicken boy, who towered over my 5,8 frame. He backed me into the lounge and up against the wall, he picked me up roughly and threw me into the wall, dazing me, he kissed me roughly his hands running over my chest and abdomen. My flesh crawled in disgust as I was molested by that vile arrogant fucktard. I struggled but it just seemed to encourage him, I tried to open my mouth getting ready to scream for help, when i felt a slick muscle plundering my mouth, making me struggle more. Then I heard the door open, and a voice, deep , masucline, and oh so sexy gasp before yelling "HOW COULD YOU DEIDARA?! I LOVED YOU AND YOU CHEAT ON ME! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU BOTH! NEVER SPEAK TO ME EVER AGAIN!! I HOPE YOUR VERY HAPPY TOGETHER IN HELL!" my eyes shot open, as i realised that voice of Sasori, my love my light my life, his voice so filled with pain and anguish that it caused me pyschical pain. As he ran out of the room i cried desperately to come back, but he never did.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARDISED UCHIHA I HATE YOU YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I screamed freeing my arm enough to punch him straight in his pretty boy face.

"Don't blame me hermaphrodite! Sakura paid me to do it, to break you two up so she could have sasori for herself" he said thickly, crimson blood dripping from his oddly shaped nose.

My eyes widened and I rushed out of the lounge through the door that still swung open grabbing my gun on the way, I had to find sasori, then i'd kill that stupid little pink whore once and for all!

(Sasori's POV)

I stared down at the ring in my hand, a simple gold band with a blue gem, the exact color of dei's crystaline eyes, a salty tear escaped my eye and landed on the gem, distorting its beauty that appeared unetheral in the fading light. Sitting next to the lake where'd I'd first meet Dei I pulled out the swiss army knife my brother had given me for my 16th birthday. Flipping out the newly sharpened blade I rested it against the pale fragile skin of my wrists that was littered with pale pink lines, pushing down hard down through the sinewy muscle and into my veins deeper then I had ever gone before, and drew back the knife pulling its straight out of my wrist, blood gushed down my hand dripping into a sickening macbre puddle my vision flickered slightly from blood loss and i felt faint. Placing the blade against the other wrist I done the same, in the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of blonde, and a pair of strong arms wrap around me i whispered "I love you deidara" as my world slowly faded to black.

(Deidara's POV)

I ran out of the dorm building towards the lake, where we'd first met, as I neared the lake, the salty metalic tang of fresh blood caught my attention, pumping my legs faster desperately trying to reach Sasori, praying he hadn't got his knife with him. When I first met Sasori he was clinically depressed and had been self harming for years, it had taken me the best part of two years work to get him to totally stop. Snapping out of my musings I saw Sasori standing in the clearing where we'd shared our first kiss, he was surronded by a crimson pool I crossed the clearing in four strides and wrapped my toned arms around his slender body holding him close, as his eyelids fluttered shut I heard him whisper "I love you Deidara" if I thought the pain in my dorm room was bad, it was nothing compared to the unbearable agony I felt as a held my fading lover in my arms.

"I love you too Sasori, so much please dont leave me!" i cried desperately fat tears fell from my eyes and landed on his cold body, I felt his heart beat slow and with one shuddering THUMP stop all together. I sunk to my knees still clutching to Sasori, sobbing my heart out. After what felt like an age crying, I shifted so that sasori was laying against my chest, sitting in my lap. If I couldn't be with my beloved in life, then I'd join him in death, where we could never be seperated, together for ever. Never to be parted, I pulled my revolver from my jeans pocket and slip the barrel into my mouth pointing upwards I pulled the trigger back, and ended my life.

* * *

hey guys please r&r no flames please they aannoy me. Sorry for any spelling grammar errors, but im 13 and while writing is my forte, grammar is my one weak spot. I'm really sorry to all SasoXDei lovers but he had to die, so he could be with sasori.


End file.
